Who Am I?
The Letter It was 4:15 in Bayville. Nearly everyone was asleep, even the lonely mansion near the sea known as the Xavier Institute. There was, however, a light flickering in a similarly large mansion near the Institute. It was from a single room on the second story. A man with silvery hair, pale blue eyes, wearing some sweatpants and a tank top sat looking at the envelope on his desk. On the outside, it read "Do Not Open Till 2010." The man sighed and thought, Alright, it's 2010. Let's see what this is about. He tore open the top of the envelope, and took out the contents. Of course, it was a letter. The man unfolded the letter and began to read it to himself: : Dear Hikaru, : If you're reading this then I am dead. Or maybe Haruka got into my stuff again...I don't know... : Speaking of which have you seen your mother's china tea set? I've been meaning to give that to Kalyn. And speaking of Kalyn, how is she? How tall is she? Do they have cars yet? Are we out in the open about Vampires existing? I bet cars are fun. Ah, by the way, Haruka is gonna be in a car crash on May 18 2007...oh, wait no, you all ready stopped him. And it was three years ago...oops...um...yeah, sorry HaruHaru-chan Never mind. What do you mean I'm going off subject? I'm not! ...ok...maybe I am... Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Why didn't dad rewrite this?" "BECAUSE, I didn't WANT to," rang in Hikaru's ears. : Anyway, I wish I have been around to tell you this, but fate thought otherwise. I want to inform you of 2 topics of utmost importance. First off, I want to say that Kalyna L'arc en Ciel Sekura is not of our family. : If you didn't know that she was of the L'arc en Ciel clan already...weeeeelll....That's something you're going to have to take up with your mother...who's already dead...oh, yeah, sorry. : Um and...crap...what was the second thing again? ...oh, yeah that reminds me! Did you ever get Haruka to stop stalking Leonardo Da Vinci? That poor fool already has enough problems. He's schizophrenic...or at least what will come to be known as schizophrenia...do you have a jet yet? Oh yeah, Kalyn's true father wants to kill you. That's all I have to say. : Love, Dad Hikaru's eyes twitched at all the statements. He sighed and thought, Great, I've been living with a totally hot vampire girl all this time thinking she was my sister. Broken Amethyst eyes Just then a silver haired, lilac eyed, 17-looking girl entered the room. She was wearing a purple and black striped anime t-shirt, a black Gothic miniskirt, purple and black striped leggings, which she was convinced made her look taller, and black Lolita combat boots. "Hikaru-nii-chan?" she asked in a run-together fashion. Hikaru looked up and nearly had a nosebleed. She was making his plan of slowly informing her of her non-relation superbly difficult. He recovered and said, "What is it Kalyn?" Kalyn looked at the paper that was in Hikaru's hand. "Is that a letter?" Hikaru quickly put the paper underneath a paperweight. "No, it's not for you to see." Kalyn looked at Hikaru suspiciously, "C'mon, let me see it." Hikaru shook his head, "No way." Kalyn was instantaneously next to Hikaru. "C'mon, please?" Hikaru shook his head, then said blankly, "It's hentai..." Kalyn was getting quite annoyed at this point and said, "So? A lot of people are pervs. Let me see it!!" Hikaru scrambled for a response that would make her back off. He then said, "It's Yuri." Kalyn's eyes widened and she immediately jumped back. "Ugh, Hikaru!" Hikaru scowled, "You read Yaoi!" Kalyn stuttered, "T-that's different!" Hikaru shook his head, "No it isn't!" Kalyn turned her face away and let out an annoyed sigh. She then took her leave down the hallway. Hikaru stuffed the paper into his desk. He made sure to put it where Kalyn wouldn't find it easily. He let out a heavy sigh and thought, What to do now? The Truth Exposed Category:Narutokurosaki547 Category:Namikaze Aisan Category:shonen Category:X-Men Category:Die Silbernen Klingen Category:Twilight Kingdom